Los adultos son complicados
by KarolinaBenett
Summary: "Soy Uchiha Mamoru, cuatro años, futuro líder del clan Uchiha o Hyuuga. Y actualmente; no entiendo porque los adultos son tan complicados." Drabble SasuHina narrado por el hijo de esta pareja, el cual se pregunta por que los adultos son tan complicados.


**Título:** Los adulto son complicados.  
 **Género:** Humor/Familiar/Romance  
 **Palabras:** 550  
 **Tipo:** Semi-drabble  
 **Advertencia:** Este escrito introduce a Uchiha Mamoru, un Ooc hecho por mi fungiendo como el hijo SasuHina.  
 **Aclaraciones:** Todo esta en POV del hijo SasuHina, el cual tiene cuatro años; por eso algunas palabras están mal escritas, ya que esto lo esta narrando un niño.

* * *

 _"Todas las personas mayores han sido primero niños; pero pocos lo recuerdan"._

 _—_ _El Principito_

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **「** **Los adultos son complicados** **」**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Soy Uchiha Mamoru, hijo de Uchiha Hinata y Sasuke. Tengo cuatro años, sé que soy muy pequeño para entender muchas cosas, pero también creo que los adultos se complican demasiado la vida.

Un ejemplo es Naluto-ojisan*, es muy laro y simple a la vez. Cuando estamos juntos, siempre me carga, mientras dice: _"Mamu-chan~ eres tan lindo, ¡Mira vuelas!"._ Me agrada Naluto-ojisan...pelo es un dobe, como diría mi oto-chan.

Hablando de mi oto-chan, él es muy laro*. Aun así, también es genial. Muy, muy genial. Oto-chan casi nunca habla, suele entrenar casi todo el día, pero siempre que regresa a casa acaricia mi cabeza con su único blazo y después con dos dedos me da un golpecito en la frente. Además, cuando cree que estoy dormido y no lo escucho, susurra a mi odio; _"Eres mi legado, mi pequeña maravilla, juro que te protegeré"_.

Muchos dicen que oto-chan y Naluto-ojisan son muy diferentes, yo digo que son muy, muy parecidos; solo que Naluto-oji es un bobo.

Ka-chan es la mejor, ka-chan es pelfecta. Ka-chan es muy, muy bonita. Siempre me da cariños y comida muy rica. Es tan, tan buena.

Oh, lo siento. Creo que me fui de lo que les quería decir...

Los adultos se complican mucho la vida, mucho, mucho.

—Mamu-chan, ¿listo?—ka-chan me dice alegre mientras me abraza, actualmente estoy en su regazo.

—Yep—afirme, mostrando una sonrisa enorme.

—No lo sé Hinata, no me gusta.—ese era oto-chan, su tono era frió el usual, pero la arruga en su frente significaba que algo le molestaba.

—Anata, estas exagerando un poco.—ka-chan con su tono dulce le dice a oto-chan, aunque puedo ver como una sonrisa rara.

—Hmp—oto-san puja molesta y desvía su mirada. Pocas veces veo a si a oto-san y no entiendo porqué.

—¿Sasuke-kun?—oh, ka-chan solo le dice así cuando quiere algo de oto-san. Más cuando inclina su cabeza de lado como si le pesara.

—...—oto-san parece dudar ante la voz de ka-chan. Mira a ka-chan y esta le regala una bella sonrisa, oto-san suspira y asiente con la cabeza.—Está bien Hinata, tu ganas; seré el monstro.—

Ka-chan salta de alegría conmigo en brazos, yo me sujeto fuerte de su ropa para no caerme. Me da un beso en la mejilla y me deja con oto-san, corre hacia un cuarto diciendo: _"Voy por la cámara y por el traje de lagarto"_.

Oto-san suspira pesadamente, y me aprieta un poco su agarre en mi cintura. Sé que está enojado y no lo quiero ver así, es en ese momento cuando recuerdo ese algo, eso que ka-chan me dijo la semana pasada.

—Oto-san, no te preocupes. Plonto habrá otra persona que sea el monstruo—le digo mientras alzo mi cabeza para verlo.

—¿Qué? —algo sorprendido exclama.

—Sip, ka-chan dijo que un bebe saldrá de su panza. —digo como si nada.

En ese momento, oto-san se cae de la silla. Aún estoy encima de él. ¿Por qué oto-san se durmió? Él tiene que ser el monstruo en el juego.

Oto-san, ¿Qué te paso?

Ka-chan regresa y se asombra de la situación. Le digo lo que sucedió y al instante también se duerme en el sillón.

Ka-chan, oto-san, no es tiempo de dormir. Tenemos que jugar, les doy algunos golpecitos tratando de despertarlos.

Soy Uchiha Mamoru, cuatro años, futuro líder del clan Uchiha o Hyuuga. Y actualmente; no entiendo porque los adultos son tan complicados.

Después de todo, no se puede jugar mientras se duerme.

 **...**

 **Nota del autor;**

Habemus actualización xD

Bien, este semi-drabble se me ocurrió mientras ociosamente revisaba mi galería y me encontré con la imagen que esta en multimedia. Desde hace tiempo quería abordar la perspectiva de un infante para contar una historia. Cense primero en Sasuke, luego en Hinata, después en los dos. No obstante, al final gano su hijo xD.

Sobre su nombre, aunque no lo crean si tiene un significado profundo ;v. Mamoru [ 守る] significa: "Proteger". Ahora bien, este hijo sera el pilar de un clan que esta por renacer, el comienzo de una nueva era en la cual los Hyuuga y Uchiha se unirán y, al mismo tiempo, es un vinculo con Konoha; el futuro que Sasuke y Hinata desean proteger. De ahí su nombre.

Se lo mas común es que el hijo de llame Itachi o Neji en memoria de los hermanos mayores del SasuHina que hasta el final los apoyaron y guardaron; pero se me hace muy cliché xD. No me mal entiendan, es lindo que rememoren a personas que significaron, significan y significaran mucho en su vida, pero para mi gusto, deben de mirar hacia delante.

Bien, tratare de adelantar mis otros fics. La semana que viene tengo que empezar a estudiar como loca para los finales, así que tratare de avanzar todo lo que pueda con mis historias estos días.

Glosario:

 **Ka-chan:** Mamí

 **Oto-san:** Papá

 **Ojisan:** Tio

 **Anata:** Cariño (usado por las esposas hacia sus maridos).

Nos leemos luego~

 _~KarolinaBenett~_


End file.
